Weekend With No End
by virgo.bookworm.93
Summary: What started out as a fun Friday night for Aria and Ezra ends up being a nightmare weekend for everyone. The girls turn to each other even more, but can they even trust each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! So letting you all know this account is combined of Virgo93911 and me, msbookworm93. We love talking and writing about our own stories and we decided to combine and write some stories. We will take turns writing chapters. I got the honor…aka I was told that I was writing the first chapter of our first story. It will have tons of drama there will most likely be both Ezra and Jaria….Virgo loves Jaria and I am a die-hard Ezria fan. We don't really know where this story is going yet, but we hope you love it. So here it is, "Weekend With No End"**

The weather reminded everyone of the storm that passed through the day the girls were scheduled to take the SAT. The rain was pounding down hard and the wind was at least 45 miles per hour. But this weather didn't stop two love birds from sitting in a small apartment eating take-out this fateful Friday night. While, yes, Aria and Ezra had gone public two months earlier, they still absolutely loved to hole up together and forget the judging outside world of Rosewood. Aria's parents, when they found out, were completely against the fact that her former English teacher was their daughter's boyfriend but they realized after being around them that there was nothing they could do to stop her from being with them, she threatened to move out if they called the cops and they didn't want to lose their only daughter. The rest of Rosewood was extremely shocked but, surprisingly, accepting. Though, that did not stop the rumors and the judging looks the two got.

"Ezra, I don't want to go home, can I just here tonight?" Aria asked her boyfriend with a small puppy dog look in her eyes. "My parents are out of town so it isn't like they will find out. Mike is never around anymore anyways. Please? Can I stay?"

Ezra wanted nothing more than to have Aria stay by his side all day and everyday but he knew that he would be crossing the one line that he promised her parents that they would not cross for at least another year. "You know I would love for you to stay, but your parents already hate me. I don't want to give them another reason for them to hate me and for them to find some reason for us to not be together. But how about I drive you home, and we can hang out there for a little while longer." He told her gently while standing up.

"Okay, that sounds good. I love you." She said as she stood up as well to kiss him softly yet passionately. The two remained standing there for a couple more minutes before Aria's phone started ringing. She wanted to ignore it, but she knew who it was and the person would not be happy if ignored. So she reluctantly broke off the kiss and went over to her phone. "Hey Dad."

"Aria, are you at home right now?" Her father asked her semi worriedly.

"No, I was just about to leave Ezra's and go home. Why do you ask?"

"Your mother and I just got a text from someone by the name of **A **saying that we better hope that you aren't at home right now. Aria what does this mean?"

"I-I have no idea." Aria responded as all the color from her face drained. She also signaled to Ezra to let her see his phone. "Do you want me to go check out if the house is okay?" Before she received an answer she sent a message to the girls using Ezra's phone.

**Hey girls, it's Aria on Ezra's phone, can you come over to his apartment. We have **_**A**_** big problem.**

"Yes and, I can't believe I'm saying this, but take Ezra with you. I know he would be able to protect you if something bad did happen." Her father told her. "Also, stay with him tonight, I don't want to take any chances with your safety. But one of you has to sleep on the couch in his apartment."

"Okay, I promise dad. I'm gonna go check the house now. I'll call you back when I find anything out. I love you."

"I love you, too, Aria." Her father told her before hanging up. Once he did, Aria told her dad everything that had just happened, ignoring his questions about who **A **was, and the two quickly left the apartment, and headed towards Aria's house. When the two got there they both let out audible gasps.

"Oh my God, Aria, what happened to your house?" Ezra looked scared and extremely worried. Every single window had been broken, the wood along the railing of the porch looked like it had an axe put to it, and it almost looked as if someone shot a gun through the door because there were a few round holes in the front door.

"I have no clue." Aria practically whispered and she then received a text. Aria knew who it was from before she even looked at the phone.

**Aria dear, don't you just love how I decorated your house? I personally think it looks way better this way. Too bad you weren't inside when I showed up, that would have made things even better than they are now. Enjoy the time you have with Fitzy, you don't have much time left. KISSES! ~ A**

"Oh my God!" Aria quietly exclaimed after she read through the text. "Ezra, call my dad, tell him they need to come home." She then left the car and walked up to the house, after grabbing a baseball bat from the back of the car.

"Aria, wait for me, I don't want you going in there alone, what if the person is still here?" Ezra called after her, but it was too late, Aria had already run into the house. Aria didn't make it too far into the house before stopping to take in the sight that was before her. It looked like a scene from a movie. Everything was turned upside down or broken. It didn't look like her home. It looked like a crime scene. She was walking up the stairs when she saw that her bedroom door was still closed, while every other door was open, and Aria was pretty sure she had left her door open when she left earlier that day.

She slowly walked towards her room and raised her bat slightly. She was afraid of what she might find once she opened the door. When she did, she was shocked to find it in worse shape than the rest of the house. Everything was smashed down to bits; a knife had been taken to her bed and tore up her bed and all of her pillows. Her clothes were torn up, and her makeup was everywhere. But the thing that got her the most was that right in the middle of the room was the book that Ezra had given her, "Winesburg, Ohio" torn up in every which way along with a note taped to the cover.

**I think this was the best part of my visit here. Now you have absolutely nothing. ~ A**

Tears sprang to Aria's eyes as she tore up the note. She then curled up into a little ball and started sobbing. Why did A do this to her, what had she done to deserve it. This had to be the worst thing **A **had done to her. Aria hadn't moved and hadn't stopped crying by the time Ezra made his way up to her room less than ten minutes later. "I called your dad and the cops, they'll be here in about ten minutes and- oh my God, Aria, are you hurt?" He ran over to her and gathered her into his arms.

"Ezra, I don't get it. Why would someone do this? All my stuff is destroyed I don't have a single thing besides the few things I have at your home. Ezra look around, this person just destroyed my home." She sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, baby, it's alright. These things are replaceable. Look at the bright side, at least you or anyone else in your family were not here when this happened. No person got injured during this." Ezra tried to calm her, and it seemed to be working. "Come on downstairs, the cops will be here soon, you need to explain to them what happened, from the phone call you got from your dad, to right now. Can you do that?"

Aria just nodded her head in response and the two shared a brief kiss and walked downstairs. "Thank you for being here, Ezra. I love you."

"I love you, too, Aria." Ezra told her gently as the two walked down the stairs. Just as the two were walking into the front yard, the cops showed up and started hounding the two with questions.

They both told the officers everything they knew and about an hour later, Aria's parents showed up. By this time it was nearing 1:00 in the morning and the officers cleared both Aria and Ezra to leave and return to Ezra's apartment. Though, just as Ezra was unlocking the doors to his car, the car exploded blowing back both Aria and Ezra back at least ten feet both of them landing on their backs and they quickly fell into unconsciousness.

**So here is chapter 1. I hope you guys like it Next chapter will be done by Virgo93911. We promise that Ezra and Jason (unfortunately) will both survive this story. We cannot say the same for any other character. Please review. I hope you like it **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey readers! Its Virgo93911 here. Abbs and I have decided that we like writing stories and since we help each other out anyways we decided to write together. As much as I wish I could kill off Ezra…I made a promise to Abbs I wouldn't, and she in turn promised not to kill of Jason. So here is chapter 2. Hope ya'll like it.**

In the apartment, the three girls waited for the one person who asked them to be there. It had been hours since the last time they heard from Aria and it was already 1 in the morning. "Alright something is wrong," Spencer said getting up to look out the window.

"It's probably nothing, Spens. Maybe they just ran a little late that's all..." Emily tried calming her down.

"A little late? 10 minutes is a little late but c'mon three hours? Either **A** totally messed with us or something happened, and I'm going to go with something happened." said a semi-irritated Hanna who was sitting on the couch reading a gossip magazine, "Hey did you guys hear about-"

"I'm going to call her" Spencer interrupted as she called Aria for what seemed the 20th time. At that very moment Hanna's phone began to ring,

"Hello?"

"Hanna, its Ella." The voice on the other line told her.

Hanna leaned toward the other girls "Its Aria's mom" She then went back to the phone call "Hey, we've been trying to reach Aria but-"

"Aria and Ezra are in the hospital, are you girls ok?" Ella informed them with worry laced in her voice

"Wait, Aria and Ezra are what?" seeming to be shocked at the words that weren't really what she expected to hear.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked as she walked closer to Hanna.

Holding the phone in her hand, Hanna looked towards Spencer and Emily, "Something happened... I don't know what but, they're in the hospital..." without even thinking twice Spencer grabbed her things and she and Emily were out the door, Hanna hung up the phone with a "We'll be right there" but hesitated in walking out the door.

Spencer and Emily were already near the car, when Hanna called out to them saying she needed to breathe and that she would walk. "Hanna, Aria and Ezra are in the hospital probably because of **A**, you can't walk alone at this hour" Spencer claimed.

"I'll be fine. And so you don't worry, I'll be texting Em the whole time, ok?" Hanna said while holding her cellphone up and walking away.

"What's gotten into Hanna, these days?" Emily asked as she got in the car.

"I don't know, but she's been acting like this since Caleb left... Maybe something happened." Spencer answered as best as she could. 

Hanna was walking at a slow pace, thinking to herself, when the sound of her phone made her jump and when she read it, her legs went numb and her heart pounded. A picture of Caleb with his mom and the text

**Oh look at your honey with his mommy... Could you imagine if something would happen to separate them again? Well I can, but this time, he'll be the one to disappear, don't you think so? P.S. Walking alone? That's a brave choice ~A**

Looking over her shoulder and every area around her, Hanna quickened her pace and finally reached the hospital. Entering the hospital, she was approached by Spencer and Emily, "Where have you been? You said you'd be texting Em the whole time." Spencer asked demanding an answer.

"Sorry, but I past this store and-"

"Hanna, its 2 am... There are no stores open, so stop making excuses." Spencer interrupted.

"I never said it was open, Spens, sheesh give me a break, ok? Finding out one of my friend's is in the hospital because of A isn't something easy to handle, not everyone can be as calm and collected like you." Hanna defensively replied.

"Ok. Stop. Us getting into a fight isn't going to help Aria or Ezra, and it's only going to make **A** feel satisfied." Emily tried to calm both girls down.

Hanna sat down on the nearest chair, "So do you guys know exactly what happened?"

Spencer began to explain. "Someone, we think **A**, massacred Aria's house from the outside in. But the room most affected was Ari-"

"Forget about that, what exactly happened for them to end up here?" Hanna said cutting off Spencer in a voice that almost sounded guilty.

"Ezra's car blew up just as he pressed the unlock button and it sent them flying back, they're unconscious, but the doctors say they'll be fine." Spencer finished explaining.

Hanna all of a sudden began feel as if something was wrong, but it was a strong feeling, "You guys don't think..."

"Don't think, what?" Emily asked as she looked at Hanna with worry in her eyes.

"Never mind, I'm just over thinking things, I need a break. And just as I was finally getting it, A had to pull a stunt like this." Hanna said as looked at the text she had received on her way.

Moments later, the doctor came out to speak with Aria's parents, "Are they awake yet?"

"Not yet but nothing but minor injuries, they'll come back to a normal state in a few hours, you should all go and rest, one of you can stay with them." It took a few minutes but they had agreed to Aria's father staying behind. During those few minutes, no one had noticed that Hanna had walked off, until Spencer and Emily received simultaneously a text from **A**,

**One little liar blown away, another little liar walks away, two little liars left to play the game... Don't worry in this game, you still have two lives left. ~A**

Both girls looked at each other with horror in their eyes, "Text Hanna, ask where she is, I'm going to look for her" Spencer told Emily as she started making her way through the hospital's double doors. Walking through the halls of the hospital the only thing Spencer could think of was hoping that Hanna was fine. As she turned a corner she bumped into the one person she would never to have hoped to come across at that moment, Jason DiLaurentis, one of many on the possible A list. "Jason. What are you doing here?" Spencer said looking both at and through him.

"I heard about Aria and Ezra, I was coming to see if they were ok." Jason said looking a slight bit bruised on the arms and covered with dirt.

"More like you could use the ER" Spencer said through her teeth.

"You say something?" Jason asked obliviously. "No. Uhm on your way over her you didn't happen to see-"

"Hanna? Yeah, she was walking somewhere in a hurry looking at her phone, she looked like she had seen the Devil,"

Jason replied. "The Devil, eh? More like she saw an A text, which is pretty close to it." Spencer said out loud although she had thought that she had said it in her mind.

"An A text? What do you mean?" Jason asked as he stepped a little bit closer causing Spencer to step back just as Emily came walking towards them.

"Spens! Hanna is outside by the car, she says it A-nother big issue we'll be dealing with"

"Ok let's go." the two girls walked off leaving Jason standing there with his question still unanswered.

Outside, Hanna was leaning against the car, holding her phone and tears streaming down her cheeks. Just as the girls were walking towards her, she wiped the tears and put her phone away. "Hanna, what's happened? You disappeared and we got an A text, are you ok?" Spencer asked as she placed a hand on Hanna's shoulder.

"What did we do to deserve all this? I mean, Aria and Ezra are in the ICU, **A** is threatening to hurt Caleb and his family... I can't keep doing this. Every single time it's just another roll of the dice, every single move we make steals another piece of our lives... To **A**... This is all just a game... And she's the one making all the moves." Hanna said as she handed Emily her phone to show them the text.

**The time is ticking and it's almost too late... It's almost time to wipe that smile of his face ~A**

Attached to that text was another picture of Caleb with not only his mother but with his two other siblings. "Wait... This means **A** traveled, which means we can at least find out who left Rosewood, right?" Emily asked as she returned Hanna her phone.

"That's impossible, we don't have the ability to figure that out" Spencer said leaning against the car.

"I'm going home, I'm upset, tired, hungry, and I don't feel like being here, so can you please take me home?" Hanna asked.

"I think we should all go home, Aria and Ezra are in good hands. And we'll come back later on today." Emily stated as all three of them got in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey lovely readers! It's bookworm here. I completely apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I was moving into my dorm, and then my computer decided it didn't want to have internet and it took some time to get it back. Then I hit a huge HUGE case of writers block. Can I just say that Virgo and I absolutely love the reviews? We would like to shout out to one certain anonymous review who said that they were "blown away" and "ready to be shocked and left speechless." Virgo and I loved that one, and I hope that you are shocked and speechless for this chapter. But anyways we love all reviews, and we also want you to review. So here is Chapter 3….get ready this is kind of a big set up for some stuff going down in chapter 4 which is why it took a while to get it up. I was being a perfectionist with this chapter because it is a very important chapter with important things that happen. Oh and I don't know much about hospitals, so just bear with me on it…it's probably not completely accurate of what would actually happen in a hospital.**

**PS…if you here us referring to the other as Ziva and Abby, it's because those are our nicknames for each other. Virgo is Ziva and I am Abby. We have an NCIS obsession as well as a PLL obsession and we decided to give each other, as well as our other friends, character names from the show. **

It was nearing 4:00 in the morning, and both Aria and Ezra had yet to regain their consciousness. The doctors, though they wouldn't voice it out loud, were starting to worry slightly. They thought that they would have regained consciousness by now, since the blast wasn't as bad as it could have been. The doctors kept checking their vitals, but everything seemed fine, so why weren't they waking up yet?

**PLLPLLPLL**

She could tell it was dark out, but the lights were blinding her. Why was she in so much pain? Where was she? She tried to remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was…"Oh my God!" Aria quietly exclaimed. But before she could fully comprehend where she was, people started swarming her. Her parents, and more people she didn't even recognize but assumed they were doctors from the way they were speaking, but she knew that there were four very important people missing; her best friends, and the love of her life. "Where's Ezra?" She asked. From the looks her parents gave her and the looks that the doctors were giving each other, she knew that it wasn't good. "Mom, tell me…where is Ezra?" Aria started to sound panicked and her heart rate started increasing, causing the doctors to attempt to calm her down.

"Aria, Ezra received more damage in the explosion and he is still unconscious. The doctor's say that he will be fine, but he will probably be here for a few days, at least, while you can go home in a few hours since you had very few cuts and bruises. They thought that Ezra would be awake by now, and they say that if he isn't awake in another hour they will claim him to be in a coma." Ella tried to explain to her daughter in a way that wouldn't be too hard to hear.

"I have to go see him." Aria exclaimed as she started to climb out of her hospital bed. But she was stopped by her doctors and her parents. They were both telling her that since she had just woken up from being unconscious for four hours she wasn't strong enough to walk down the hall to the ICU. "I'm fine. As my mom said, I only received a few cuts and bruises. I can walk I'm fine. Let me go see Ezra." She ignored their protests and stood up. She instantly felt light headed and almost fell over.

"See, Aria, you're not well enough to walk down the hall. You almost fell over just standing up." Byron told her, as he was helping Aria steady herself. "You can't go over and see Ezra."

"No, dad, I'm going to see Ezra. You just told me that my boyfriend, whom I love very much, is practically in a coma and you say that I can't go see him? What the hell! I'm going to see him." Aria yelled at her dad.

"Ms. Montgomery, being a doctor, I cannot let you walk over to the ICU when you yourself just woke up from unconsciousness." The doctor in charge told her, but seeing the insistence of Aria he added to his speech. "However, I can let you go see him. You must ride in a wheelchair over and I will let you spend some time with Mr. Fitz, but you must listen to the nurses if they say you have to leave and anything else they say. While you are in his room, you don't have to remain in the wheelchair, but you cannot stay standing for longer than five minutes. You may sit in the chairs in his room if you do not wish to remain in the wheelchair." The doctor finished telling her.

"Thank you so much Doctor…" Aria realized she didn't know her doctor's name.

"Michels, Ma'am" Doctor Michels told her.

"Thank you so much Doctor Michels. Can I go now?" Aria asked him urgency running through her voice.

"Yes, you may." He then made a call over his hospital radio "Can I have a wheelchair to room 303?"

Five minutes later, Aria was on her way over to the ICU to see Ezra. She asked to go alone, but Doctor Michels requested that a nurse go with her to make sure nothing happens to Aria while she is there. She got to the door and was shocked at the sight before her. Ezra had bandages around his head, his left arm was in a cast, and he had a breathing tube. "What is the breathing tube for?" Aria asked.

"The force of the blast combined with the force of him hitting the ground partially collapsed his left lung. The doctors have done all they can to build it up again, but we won't be able to know how well he will be able to breathe on his own until he wakes up. If all went okay, then he won't need the breathing tube longer than an hour after he wakes up." The nurse who was attending Ezra at the time answered her question before leaving the room.

Aria asked for help standing up and she walked over to Ezra's right side and took hold of his hand. "Ezra, please wake up soon. I need you here. Oh, God, it should have been me. The car was at my house, it was my house that was destroyed, why did someone have to go after you and your car?" Aria knew that it was **A** that did this, but with a nurse being in the room she knew that she couldn't say it. Aria had tears coming down from her eyes. Seeing Ezra like this made it really hard for Aria to feel safe. She felt more exposed to **A** this way. "Ezra, wake up, I want you to protect me." Aria nearly whispered before going over to a chair to sit down, as she had reached her five minute standing time. "May I move the chair over here?" She asked the nurse. "I want to be able to stay by his side."

"I don't see why that would be an issue. Of course, I'll move it for you." The nurse told her kindly.

"Thank you." Aria told her as she sat down in the chair that the nurse moved over for her.

"It's no problem, Aria." The nurse told her as she went over to the other side of the room to the other chair and sat down.

After Aria sat down, she grabbed Ezra's hand once again and began to rub circles on the back of it. "I need you, Ezra. Please wake up." Aria would repeat every few minutes.

**PLLPLLPLL**

It was nearing 7:30 in the morning and Ezra had been declared to be in a coma an hour and a half earlier. Upon hearing this, Aria went into a panic attack and passed out from the shock. She was certain that he would wake up. Aria still hadn't left his side since the time she got there and soon Doctor Michels came in and told her that she had to return back to her own room for some rest if she wanted to be discharged from the hospital by ten that morning. "May I walk back, please, Doctor Michels. I feel much better and I can stand and walk without feeling light headed."

"I suppose so, but the nurse has to walk back with you with the wheelchair there, just in case." He responded to her request.

"I guess I can live with that." Aria said as she stood up. "Ezra, I will be back as soon as I can. Please, wake up for me." She whispered as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Ezra."

As Aria was starting to walk away something stopped her. She could have sworn she just felt his fingers move against her. _No, he's in a coma; he can't have moved his fingers…could he? _She figured it was just her imagination playing a joke on her and she shook her head and reluctantly pulled her hand off of his and started towards the door. Though, once again something stopped her. But it wasn't her imagination that time. Ezra's hand and grabbed hers. "A-Aria?" She heard his voice faintly speak.

"Ezra? Oh my God! Doctor Michels! Doctor Michels! Ezra! He's awake!" She yelled out the door and right after this happened, Doctor Michels, along with a few other hospital workers, came rushing in and gathered around Ezra, making sure he was okay. Asking him questions about how he was feeling, if he felt any pain at certain prodding movements they gave him and other various questions. Though throughout the entire time his gaze never left Aria.

"Aria, I know that you want to stay in here, but if you want to be able to go home today, then I'm going to have to have you go back to your room now. I'll let you come back and visit Mr. Fitz before you check out though." Doctor Michels told Aria with a sympathetic tone in his voice.

"Okay. I'll go now then." Aria told the doctor. She then walked back to Ezra. "I'll be back soon. I'm so glad you're awake. I love you." Since Ezra could barely talk because of the breathing tube, he just nodded and let out an extremely faint 'I love you.' Aria then walked out of the room and went back to hers.

When she got back, she was met by her parents and her three best friends. "Is Ezra awake yet? You're parents said that he wasn't when we got here twenty minutes ago. " Emily asked as soon as Aria was settled back into her bed and they had talked about how Aria was doing.

"He woke up just as Doctor Michels told me I had to come back here. Seriously, I was leaving his side and he woke up. It kind of reminded me of Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. I kissed him and just after that he woke up, except I only kissed his cheek since he has a breathing tube and-" Aria was interrupted by exclamations of surprise to Ezra have a breathing tube.

"Wait! Why does Fitz have a breathing tube?" Spencer asked first. "What happened to him that it was bad enough for a breathing tube?"

"Between the force of the explosion that blew us backwards and the force of him hitting the ground, his lung partially collapsed. They were able to repair most of it, but they put a breathing tube in case something went wrong. But if all is alright, they should be able to take it out with in an hour." Aria explained to her friends. "He also has burns on his body, he got a pretty deep cut on his forehead, and his left arm is broken. I hate this. I should have just as many injuries as he does. But no, I only have a few cuts and bruises from the fall."

"Aria, you aren't seriously going to blame yourself for his injuries are you?" Emily asked her, shocked that Aria would feel bad for this. "No one could have known what was going to happen. It's not your fault that _**A **_person is bored with their lives and decided to make other people's lives a living hell with blowing up a car and destroying your home." She told Aria, making sure to put some emphasis on the fact that they all knew **A** was the person who did this.

Luckily at that precise moment, Aria's parents decided that they wanted to grab something to eat. "Do you want anything, Aria?" Ella asked.

"No, I'm good." She answered. "Before you come back, could you go check up on Ezra?" Her parent's responded saying that they would and they then left for the cafeteria. Once Aria knew that her parents were out of ear shot, and she knew that the door was closed and no one could hear the conversation Aria responded to Emily. "Em, why would **A** do something to Ezra though? It's because of **A** that Ezra and I are here in the first place. They could have just stuck to us four, but no. **A** has now, in the last twelve hours, contacted my parents, destroyed my house without getting caught, planted a bomb, set off said bomb, put Ezra and I in the hospital, and Ezra was in a coma. I'm sorry but **A** has gone too far this time."

"Aria, don't you get it? This is what **A** wants to happen. She wants you to crack under all this shit she is putting you through. You need to keep it together, not only for yourself and us, but for Ezra as well. If you fall apart because of **A **Ezra is going to wonder about whom **A** is even more and we all know that if anyone finds out about **A**,we will all regret it. So please, Aria, don't do anything that will make **A** do something even worse." Spencer countered back to Aria, hoping to knock some sense into her.

"Spencer, what could **A **possibly do to make things even worse than putting Ezra and I in the hospital, blowing up his car, and vandalizing my home?" Aria countered back at her friend.

"She could actually kill you, break you and Ezra up, she could do so much worse." Spencer fought. "Aria, you need to relax about this or **A** will make things ten times worse than it already is, and you know it."

"I know Spencer, but it's hard. I just want **A **to back off and let Ezra and I stay in peace." Aria replied. "I just feel so helpless. I couldn't protect Ezra from the wrath of **A** and now he's in the hospital for probably a week. I should have seen this coming." Aria was going to continue on, but a knock at the door stopped her. "Jason, what are you doing here?" Aria asked, with much shock in her voice. Jason was the last person that she expected to see here.

"I heard about what happened, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." He told her, walking in and setting a bouquet of flowers by her bed.

"Well, thank you, I'm fine. I should get to go home in a few hours. Though, Ezra is in worse shape, he is stuck here for a while." Aria told him, with sadness filling her words. When Aria told Jason that Ezra was stuck at the hospital, Jason smirked almost a triumphant smirk, and all of Aria's friends caught it, though Aria did not.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Aria. I hope he gets better soon." Jason told her, sounding sympathetic, when in reality, he was bouncing for joy on the inside. It was no secret that he hated Ezra and the fact that he had Aria.

"Thank you again, Jason. And not to sound rude, but I really need to rest if I want to get out of here today, so would you mind leaving now? The girls were just leaving when you walked in." Aria told him, so she could get rid of, not only Jason, but her friends. She didn't want to continue the talk about **A**.

"Yes, I understand. I hope things get better quickly, Aria." Jason told her then left the room, followed quickly by her friends." Aria, then laid her head back and fell asleep.

An hour later, Aria woke up to see Doctor Michels standing above her, checking his charts. "Oh, Aria, good to see that you're awake, everything is looking good, and I think that you could get out of here in the next hour." He told her, smiling.

"Thank you doctor. Uh, Doctor Michels? You told me that I could go visit Ezra before I check out of here, may I do that now?" Aria asked him.

"I don't see why not. Just walk slowly, we don't need you passing out on us again." He responded.

"Thank you, I will." Aria told him, as he helped her out of the hospital bed.

"You're welcome, Aria. Just make sure that you are back here in a half hour so we can start your check out process." The doctor reminded her.

Aria was just walking up to Ezra's door when she heard voices coming from inside. "Why are you here? I haven't talked to you in over a month, and then you randomly show up to the hospital to see if I'm okay? You can't do that. I'm in love with Aria not you." Aria heard Ezra say, and she knew that there was only one person he would say that too.

Aria walked into the room to see the one person she didn't want to see more than Jason. "Jackie, I suggest you leave, _now_." Aria told her, emphasizing now. "You heard Ezra, he doesn't want you here."

"Aria, I was just bringing by a plate of brownies for the two of you, hoping that you guys get better soon. I didn't mean any harm. But, I'll leave anyways. I was only stopping by for a second." Jackie told her. "Goodbye Ezra, Aria." She finished walking by Aria giving her a death glare.

When Jackie was out of earshot, Ezra spoke. "Aria, I swear, I didn't know she was going to be here. She just showed up with this plate of brownies." He told her, pointing the brownies sitting on his bedside table.

"I know, I heard you tell her that. I believe and trust you. It's her I don't trust. Can we throw those brownies away, they give me a bad feeling."

"Of course, I was going to throw them away as well." He told her, handing them to Aria. Aria then walked over to the trash and threw the brownies, along with the plate, into the garbage can.

"Oh my God!" Aria exclaimed, as she looked down at the plate. On the bottom was a huge, bolded **A.**

**AN: So once again, I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. I hope you liked this chapter please review. Next chapter will be done by the wonderful Ziva.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ok guys, this is it... Chapter 4 (part 1 Abby will write part 2)...Serious issues in writing, not only writer's block but a computer crash, loss of the hard work, having to start over so I apologize on behalf of Abby and myself for the delay...And all I can say is: the craziest things shall happen and none of them what you expect... I mean seriously, not even Abby expected what I wrote would even happen (mostly cause... I posted without her knowing what was going to happen...) Well... Uh enjoy? :)**

Chapter 4:

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

This couldn't be happening, not to him. The one moment in his life where everything seemed so certain, was now starting to collapse in front of him... And who was he? Jason DiLaurentis. He was losing his ground, he needed to get out of Rosewood, he needed to forget the past and confront the future. There was only one thing stopping him, Aria Montgomery. He can't recall when he started to see her in a different way than he did years ago, but something about who she was now made him want to know more about his new obsession: HER... An obsession is what she was, not a small attraction, not a school-kid crush, she was much more. He had to find a way to get Ezra out of the picture. He had one advantage... There was another person who hated the thought of Ezra and Aria being together, and she would help him, no questions asked. His soon to be partner in crime was walking out, now was his shot, "Excuse me?"

"May I help you?"

"Uhm, I think it's more like we can help each other, my name is Jason...Jason DiLaurentis, and I have a proposition for you regarding Mr. Ezra Fitz and his relationship with Ms. Aria Montgomery... I think you might like it. Shall we talk somewhere else, perhaps over coffee?" He had a smile that was hard to resist, and that worked for him.

"Uhm...sure... I guess I have some spare time," responded the female who has yet to know where this meeting would take her.

"Great, I'll drive," He said opening the car door.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

This is crazy... She shouldn't be in this car, Aria was her friend, and had so much trust towards her. This was wrong, she felt like jumping out of the car, and yet something kept her in her seat. She was hoping no one who knew her would see, she couldn't be seen, she hadn't been in Rosewood in so long, and if she returned; questions would be asked, unanswered questions would be answered, stories would be told and people would get hurt. It was time to end all of these lies. The car finally stopped in front of the Police Station. "You sure you want to do this?" the driver asked.

"Yes... It's time to let the light shine upon Rosewood. It's been in darkness since I left..."

Slowly, hesitantly yet firmly walking towards the entrance of the station, she thought to herself. Had she done this all wrong? Should she have told someone? At least told Aria... She should have at least told Aria. Too late now. She entered the station to be greeted by Wide-eyes, jaw-drops, and silent-killer stares. It's Game Time.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"So, Mr. DiLaurentis, exactly how do you expect us to help each other?"

"Simple, separate Ezra and Aria up, hit them where it hurts the most."

Confused, and caught off guard his new accomplice can't help but ask,

"And exactly where does it hurt the most?"

With the smile that could turn a demon into an angel he answers quietly, "The Heart. That's where it always hurts the most."

"And how do you plan to hit them in the heart? It's not simple… I've been trying for so long I'm about to give up." She said with the greatest curiosity.

"Leave that to me… I just need you to do one thing… distract Ezra for a while… do whatever you need to do." And with that he got up paid the tab and walked out the door. Leaving her to think to herself, _What am I doing?_

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"I can't believe you would do this to me... After everything I gave up for you, and all you were doing was using me! I never want to see you again!" Those were the last words Ezra heard Aria say before he woke up, in a cold sweat. He couldn't believe he had that dream, and although painful, at least it was just a dream, and it wasn't going to happen, he hoped. It had been only a few hours since he and Aria returned to consciousness, and only minutes after they had woken up, the drama started over again, and he was getting tired of all the back-and-forth games, Aria would hide things from him, Jackie would appear when he didn't want her to, and Jason, was just crossing a line he wasn't going to redraw, not again, not this time. He was reaching the limits of his patience and understanding, he was beginning to lose his ability to understand anything, and it bothered him more than ever before. Standing up, he stretched the knots away from his back; the stress he was going through made him feel older than he was, much older. A few seconds into his stretch, Hanna appeared at the doorway, and with a confused look he greeted her.

"We need to talk Ezra." She said, ignoring his friendly greeting.

"What about, Hanna?" Ezra asked softly as he sat down. He was afraid of her answer; he hoped and prayed it had nothing to do with what happened a few hours back, his prayers were ignored.

"What was all that about earlier today?" Hanna couldn't seem to control her temper at the moment.

"Hanna, please, I don't want to talk about it anymore..." Ezra said as buried his face in his hands.

"Well don't talk, listen. Aria has already been going through so much, her house, her life and you and Jackie being all buddy-buddy, isn't helping. She's already lost so much and I'd hate to see you be a part of that list... I know it's hard but you have to understand what she's going through... And I thought you said to her "I'll be There...Always"? Or was that just you lying?" Hanna seemed to be slowly building up a sermon lecture and Ezra wasn't feeling in the mood to be given a lesson to.

"Ok, I want to make myself perfectly clear, Aria isn't going to lose me and no, I wasn't lying. But you have to understand that I can't keep being lied to anymore... So I would like to know, who is A?"

The shock of that question sent Hanna spiraling into every possible answer rather than the real one, but there was only one thing she could say for certain, "It's someone trying to break you two a part, break all of us apart from the person we love. But you let us focus on A... You focus on keeping Aria by your side... Cause soon enough, she'll see a friend or possibly a lover, in Jason... And we don't need him butting in our lives more than he does now" and with those final words, Hanna left Ezra thoughtful about what she had just said, and with each thought, his dream was starting to feel more like Deja Vu.

Walking out, Hanna's adrenaline was pumping, when did she all of a sudden have the guts to talk to someone like that? Being messed with by A, can really harden your soul, and also, break your heart, and Hanna had reached that point again and again. All Hanna could think about, was how this weekend was supposed to be perfect and instead, it felt like a weekend with no end. She and the girls were supposed to go see movies, hang out at the park, and just relax but no, A just had to make a move. Life was turning out to be an endless game of chess, and A was using everyone as her game pieces. The only problem with that, A could easily make a move that can send a piece to be eliminated, and when A is in control no one was safe, especially not the girls or their loved ones. Hanna started walking back home, and as she turned the corner she was stopped by Jason, the last person she actually wanted to see. "Hanna, can we talk?" Jason asked with a somewhat quiet and sweet tone to his voice.

"What do you want Jason? I'm kind of in a hurry." Hanna said with the biggest attitude she had had in a long time.

"I know that you and the rest of Rosewood believe I'm some psycho and all this other junk, but I really do care about Aria... I think I might be falling in love with her. And yes, I understand, she is with Ezra and everything, but how long is it going to last? He's always being visited by that Jackie chick and he hasn't said anything to stop it and Aria is hurt by it, they've been public about their relationship for months now, and Ezra is the one letting it fall apart..." Jason replied, and the look on his face read total honesty, but Hanna wasn't feeling so sure. For all she knew, he could be playing with her mind.

"He's not letting anything fall apart. Cut the man some slack, he and his girlfriend were almost killed, I think Jackie is the least of his worries. And if you do really care about Aria, leave her alone, get away from her, and stay out of her life." Hanna said as she tried to walk away, being stopped by the gentle grasp of Jason's warm hand on her shoulder.

"I can't. It's because I care about her, that I haven't left. I came back to find answers to Alison's death, but I realized I was hurting myself and my family and planned on leaving... But she's the reason I've stayed... Hanna you know this as much as me, when you love someone it's hard to just walk away... There is always that smidge of hope that they'll walk straight up to you and tell you that they feel the same..."

Jason slowly took back his hand, and turned to walk away, but Hanna couldn't help but turn him back towards her and say, "You love her? Prove it. You have till this Monday to do so. If you do, then I'll consider the fact, that maybe you being with her won't be as bad..." she looked at him awaiting a response.

"I never asked for a blessing, but I'll prove to you that I love and care about her." He slowly turned around once again to leave, as he walked away, he looked back once to realize Hanna had already left. He was determined to prove that his feelings were true, but he felt as if someone, or something, was ready to get in his way. He was ready to play a new game and win.


End file.
